Nacido¿Por nada a cambio?
by Shigeru Kun
Summary: EdxWin Winry y Ed después de casados tienen un hijito, pero según la ley de conservación no puedes obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio...¿será verdad? Capitulo 4 subido!...
1. Nacido

**Nacido… ¿por nada a cambio?**

**Por: Shigeru-kun**

---------------------

**Dedicatoria: **Quiero dedicar este fanfiction a las personas que leyeron mi fanfic pasado, "Ai Shiteru…" y dejaron sus reviews; Ellos son: **F-Zelda, E. Naomi Yano, WinryElric.cl, Winry-Maria y Rinoa-LeBeau **

Y aparte también se lo dedico a mi amiga Valna que me metió a lo que es el anime de FMA

---------------------

**Capitulo o1. Nacido… **

Prólogo

En aquella sala del hospital de la ciudad Central, blanca como la luna, aquella joven de apenas 19 años estaba dando a luz, dando a luz a su primer hijo…

-Vamos, empuja, ¡se que puedes más!- Le decía un médico de cabellos grises a la joven; la chica sudaba, y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que por fin salió de ella la criatura, una criaturita de piel blanca y débiles cabellos rubios… y ojos dorados, como los de su padre. -¡Ja!- Exclama sonriente el médico bastante satisfecho; -Bien hecho muchachita, eres de verdad muy fuerte.-

Las dos enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala limpian al bebé y lo meten en unas calidas sabanas amarillas con blanco y se lo entregan a su madre la cual lo toma con delicadeza entre sus brazos y lo abraza con un amor que solo una madre puede brindar.

-Y… ¿Cómo piensas llamar a este niño?- Le pregunta el doctor a la hermosa y joven chica, mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Ahm… creó que se llamará igual que su padre… Edward…- Responde mientras se le dibuja una linda sonrisa.

---------------------

UN MES DESPUÉS…

Winry y Ed habían comprado una casa bastante rustica y hermosa al norte de Rizembul, cerca de la casa de la tía Pinako. Habían decido criar a su hijo en el mismo lugar donde ellos habían crecido, ya que les traía hermosos recuerdos de infancia.

Alphonse, el hermano menor de Ed, después de por fin obtener su cuerpo original decidió sacar el título de Alquimista del Estado, al igual que su hermano lo había hecho 7 años atrás. Recordando el odio que su sensei, Izuki, le tenía a los que se hacían llamar "Perros del Estado" prefirió dejar en "ya veremos" el tema de sacar este titulo; por mientras se había quedado viviendo en una humilde casa que Roy Mustang, el Flame Alchemist, había conseguido de gratis.

Ahora, en la casa Elric- Rockbell, Winry, esposa y madre de la casa, preparaba la cena, mientras su esposo y su pequeño hijito de un mes "jugaban" afuera. (Pongo: jugaban entre comillas porque a esa edad no se piensa casi XD)

-Edward, revisa el correo y trae al bebé, es hora de almorzar.- Dice en un tono autoritario la hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio, como una cascada de oro.

Su esposo, el famoso alquimista Edward Elric no tarda en llegar a la cocina con el bebé entre brazos, sonriente y lleno de humor, y cargando con su otra mano dos cartas que las pone sobre la mesa.

Winry va a donde su esposo y le arrebata a su pequeño y lindo bebé, luego besa en los labios a su querido esposo y lleva a su hijo a una silla especial, para menores.

-Recibimos una carta del Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, diciendo que desea lo mejor para nosotros y para el pequeño Ed y otra de Glaciar Hughes, la esposa de Maes Hughes… que dice: Querida Winry-san y Edward-san, les deseo una vida llena de prosperidad y paz en sus vidas como padres; recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando celebrábamos el doceavo cumpleaños de Edward y di a luz, fue un momento mágico y único el cual marco mi vida para siempre, por eso les digo que tener un hijo es algo maravilloso; espero que lo sepan disfrutar y cuidar con todo su amor, felicidades y adiós.- Dice Edward mientras tomaba asiento.

-Que linda es ella… -Menciona sonriente Winry terminando de lavarse las manos.

-Sí, siempre fue una mujer muy buena y fuerte…- Dice Ed. – Pero en algo tiene razón, tu y yo debemos esforzarnos por criar bien al pequeño Ed, hemos crecido en una vida sin padres y creó que es lógico que al principió nos sea difícil.-

-Sí…- Dice ella mientras le besa la mejilla a su hijo que jugaba con la comida regándola por todos lados.

-Pero en verdad… me alegra saber que por fin podré compartir mi vida junto a la tuya Winry, te pido que seas paciente conmigo y te pido que me perdones si algún día hago algo estupido como de costumbre, porque quiero que tengas en cuenta que te amo, porque eres la única que siempre ha estado conmigo…- Dice Ed sonriendo.

Winry se sonroja pero sonríe.

-Yo también te amo mucho Ed…-

Se besan.

En la noche, los dos padres luego de compartir una hermosa tarde con su hijito, logran hacer que este caiga en un sueño profundo.

-Ve acuéstalo tú Win, tengo que terminar de escribir una carta a Al.- Dice Edward a su esposa, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la tierna criaturita. Ella lo toma y se lo lleva al cuarto pintado de rosa, acuesta con delicadeza al bebé en su cuna y se le queda viendo con inmenso amor…

-Espero que crezcas y seas un chico fuerte y guapo, tal como tu padre… buenas noches hijito.- Se agacha un poco dándole un beso en la frente, luego se levanta y sonríe. –Buenas noches…

Al salir de la habitación de su hijo se topa a su esposo, el cual le sonreía calidamente.

-Ed… gracias por todo…- Dice ella dejándose caer sobre los brazos de su marido que la abrazan. –Gracias por compartir la experiencia de ser padre conmigo, en verdad… te lo agradezco mucho…-

-No tienes de que agradecerme Winry, esto lo hago porque me quedo cerca de dos personas que amo con todo mi corazón… tú… y el pequeño Ed…- Luego, él y ella se quedan mirando durante largos minutos… los dos esposos… los dos padres… dos personas que realmente se aman y están dispuestos a dar todo por el bienestar del otro…

… continuará…


	2. El nuevo Alquimista

**Nacido… ¿por nada a cambio?**

**Por: Shigeru-kun**

---------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

Para que entiendan, comencé a hacer este Fanfiction antes de haberme terminado la serie --U No pude aguantar las ganas de escribir sobre este anime XP… Entonces mi Fanfiction en pura mierda XD. Para que entiendan "según yo" iba a terminar en que Ed y Al recobraban sus cuerpos normales y vivían así de bonito por el resto de sus vidas; pero como siempre la historia fue triste tenía que tener un final un poco dramático y no fue como me lo imaginé… pero hagan de cuenta que así paso. U

Muy bien, el capítulo anterior era más que todo un prólogo un tanto largo, ahora es cuando en verdad comienza la historia. Comienza ocho años después del nacimiento del pequeño Ed.

Edward y Winry cuentan con veintisiete años cada uno.

(Si se les presenta alguna duda o algo que quieran saber de lo que pasa con los personajes o en la historia en si, pregúntenlo en el review XP)

Y por cierto, en este capitulo no aparecen ni Ed, ni Winry, ni tampoco su hijo, talvez solo se mencionen, pero vagamente. Este capítulo lo estoy usando para explicarles el modo de vida que tiene uno de los personajes que más me gustan de FMA en mi Fanfic, y repito, en MI Fanfic, no tiene nada que ver con el Anime, el Manga o algún otro Fanfiction.

---------------------

Quiero agradecer a: **AnnaAle, Rinoa-LeBeau, F-Zelda, RockbellWinry, WinryElric.cl, Katsuya 8.6, AkikoSamaN y a ****Sakura kinomoto,angel de ira**, por dejar sus reviews y animarme a seguir con la historia.

---------------------

_**Opening 4.FMA**_

_Kishinda omoi wo hakidashitai no wa_

_Sonzai no shumei ga hoka ni nai kara_

_Tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_Songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo_

_Yuganda zanzou wo kenshisaritai no wa_

_Jibun no genkai wo soko ni miru kara_

_Jiishinkikajou na boku no mado ni wa_

_Kyonen no CALENDAR hizuke ga nai yo_

_Kenshite REWRITE shite_

_Kuderanaichou gensou_

_Wasurerareru sonzaikan wo_

_Kishikaise REWRITE te_

_Imi no nai souzoumomo_

_Kivi wo nasu gendouryoku_

_Zenshizenrei wo kure yo_

_Kure yo…_

_(Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.)_

**Capítulo o2. El nuevo Alquimista.**

La Famosa Ciudad Central, también conocida como Central, la ciudad de la Alquimia. En este moderno lugar se encontraban grandes industrias mecánicas, mercados, granjas, bibliotecas, hospitales, escuelas, parques, y la mayor cantidad de las personas de Ametris habitaban aquí; también estaba el edificio de la Milicia, y por eso era una ciudad conocida, porque el 70 de los habitantes de Central pertenecían a esta institución.

El Estado había puesto en un nuevo régimen a esta institución, recobrando tras largos años de lucha, el respeto que antes tenía la Milicia, que se les llamara Perros del Estado era más que todo un insulto antes, pero ahora, era un halago.

Hoy, un muchacho de 26 años, luego de casi 9 años de estudio, se preparaba para tomar su examen de Alquimista del Estado. Vestía con una camisa negra, guantes, pantalones y botas del mismo color; llevaba cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo una gabardina naranja. Sus ojos eran plateados y reflejaban gran tranquilidad, su cabello era largo y de color dorado, amarrado en una cola.

El muchacho caminaba tranquilamente al lugar donde se tomaría el examen. Llevaba sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Al llegar a la enorme construcción entró y fue dirigido a una habitación amplia, escalonada en pupitres. Bajó un poco y se sentó cerca de la salida. Al cabo de 15 minutos a todas las personas de la sala se les entregó un examen, contaba con 20 páginas y más de 200 preguntas. El chico suspira y se quita la gabardina apoyándola en el asiento, toma el lápiz que estaba sobre la mesa y empieza a resolver el complejo folleto.

---------------------

Al cabo de las cinco horas las personas comenzaban a entregar sus exámenes, pero el chico fue de los últimos al terminar en nueve. Al entregarlo, tomo su gabardina, se seco el sudor de la frente y fue a dar una vuelta por Central, mientras esperaba que los resultados estuvieran listos. Fue a almorzar a un humilde restaurante al aire libre y luego de descansar por una hora, luego regresó al lugar, para que le dieran su nota.

En una pared del lugar, había una gran lista, llena de nombres. El chico puso el dedo índice sobre la hoja y empezó a buscar su nombre.

-…Elric, Elric, Elric…- Decía en suspiros el muchacho mientras bajaba con su dedo.

Hasta que encontró su nombre, y bajo ninguna sorpresa había sacado la nota más alta con un 9.66. Sonriente, el muchacho entró al lugar donde recibió un comprobante de que había aprobado el examen.

-Mañana puede ir a las oficinas de la Milicia y recibir su título de Alquimista del Estado.- Le dijo una linda chica de cabello rubio, allá adentro.

El muchacho de ojos plateados volvió a su casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y el frió de la noche y de la soledad se asomaba con cautela. Su humilde casa, sin pintar y vieja, había sido conseguida por el Flame Alchemist, un alto funcionario del gobierno y de la Milicia, así que no tenía ninguna queja de su vivienda.

Al llegar a su casa prendió una vela y la puso en la mesa de madera, tomó unos pergaminos y se puso a escribir una carta a su hermano que vivía lejos, en Rinzembul; comentándole sobre su suceso ante el examen.

Al cabo de unos minutos su cuerpo le pidió a gritos descanso, así que se fue a dormir.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho se despertó tranquilo y lleno de ganas parar ir a sacar su título como alquimista. Tomó una manzana, se puso la gabardina y salió de su casa "desayunando".

Llegó bastante rápido, casi sin darse cuenta, al enorme edificio de la Milicia. Era de las construcciones más grandes de todo Central, con un enorme escudo verde con el símbolo de los Alquimistas del Estado, que era un dragón blanco de perfil.

Al entrar, habló con un soldado joven, que lo llevó a la sala del Coronel. A la sala donde se encontraba el ya conocido y mencionado Roy Mustang, el Flame Alchemist.

Al entrar se encontró con un alquimista de cabello negro como el carbón, una mirada fría, piel blanca, y un parche en su ojo izquierdo; vestía como un soldado de la milicia y tenía guantes blancos con dos círculos de transmutación en cada uno.

-Buenos días...- Saludó el Coronel fría pero emocionadamente.

-Buenos días…- Respondió un poco intimidado el chico.

-¿Eres el hermano menor del Hagane no?- Pregunta Roy dándose la vuelta. –Escuche que tú sacaste la nota más alta en el examen, felicidades.-

-¿Cómo sabe que fui yo?- Pregunta el chico un poco abrumado.

-Porque hace ya mucho tiempo, tu hermano, también había sacado la mejor calificación.-

-¿Por qué cree que el Hagane no Renkinjitsushi es mi hermano?-

-No conozco ningún otro Elric…- Dice en Coronel sonriendo.- ¿Eres Alphonse no? Nunca te había visto así; mis recuerdos acerca de ti son vagos, solo te recuerdo como la armadura con alma, el hermano menor del Hagane…-

-Pues sí, yo lo recuerdo a usted perfectamente, y entiendo porque me consiguió una vivienda en Central… era porque…-

-…porque el don de un alquimista no se obtiene, se nace con él. Tu padre, Hohenheim Elric, también conocido como Hohenheim de la luz, era un excelente alquimista, y tu hermano, Edward, el FullMetal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkinjitsushi, también fue de mis mejores descubrimientos. De los mejores alquimistas en la historia de la humanidad; por eso no podía perder la oportunidad, sabíamos que algún día tomarías el examen y lo pasarías sin costo alguno, y así fue, ¿o no, por algo estás de pie frente a mi.-

-…- Alphonse bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-No tienes porque estar así, es todo un honor que personas como tú se hagan alquimistas.- Dice Roy abriendo una gaveta del lado izquierdo de su escritorio. –Cuídalo y no lo pierdas.- Le dice al chico lanzándole un reloj de metal. – Ese es el comprobante de que eres un Alquimista del Estado.- Roy sonríe.

-Gracias…- Dice luego de tomar en el aire el artefacto.

Alphonse se dio la vuelta, justo para irse, puso su mano en la cerradura de la puerta pero se detuvo ante el llamado del Coronel Mustang.

-Alphonse, de ahora en adelante tendrás un "segundo nombre". Según la tradición, todos los Alquimistas del Estado tenemos uno. El tuyo es un tanto gracioso, ya que me recuerda mucho la imagen que tenía de ti cuando te conocí…-

Al se da la vuelta serio.

-… te llamarás Iron Heart Alchemist.-

-¿Iron Heart Alchemist?-

-Así es Alphonse, pero bueno, ha sido bueno hablar contigo. Ahora puedes salir de Central y viajar por Ametris si es lo que deseas, pero te quiero aquí mismo en una mes. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señor.- Dice saliendo de la habitación Al.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la institución gubernamental, el muchacho quedó un poco pensativo con lo último que su superior y viejo conocido le había recomendado. Viajar por Ametris no sería una mala idea, pero no quería apresurarse, ahora en ese mes que tenía completamente libre visitaría a su hermano y a su familia, conocería a su sobrino de 8 años que nunca había visto, y pisaría nuevamente los verdes campos de Rinzembul.

---------------------

Todo estaba listo, había tomado todas sus pertenecías y las llevaba consigo en una gran maleta de cuero, el muchacho de gabardina naranja se preparaba para darle una sorpresa a su amado hermano en Rinzembul, ahora no le importaba nada más que eso, sus preocupaciones se habían ido al obtener el título de Alquimista del Estado por fin, todo iba realmente bien.

**En el próximo capitulo**:

**1.** Un poco de Lemon no exagerado al principio. (Ya tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo! , )

**2.** Recuerdos de la boda de Edo y Winry o (A los que dejen reviews de este 2do capitulo aparecerán en la boda como personajes extras.)


	3. Lindos momentos

**Nacido… ¿por nada a cambio?**

**Por: Shigeru-kun**

---------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

Como había dicho en este capítulo hay Lemon… entiendan que es la primera vez que voy a intentar esto, entonces de seguro va a quedar horrible, no sean muy malos conmigo XP.

**Lemon: **Enjaponés se refiere "Algo para adultos "o" Contenido para adultos"; Pero yo no pienso poner tan pornográfico el asunto XD entonces lo pueden leer sin problemas P.

**Respuestas:**

**-Hount-Walf:** Am… Sí, Alphonse es un mal tío XD, se quedó en Central estudiando durante largos años para sacar su certificado de Alquimista Estatal, y solo ha visto al pequeño Ed una vez, que fue el día de su nacimiento. Y para tu otra duda, Edward ya no es Alquimista Estatal, pero muchos lo siguen llamando FullMetal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkinjitsushi XP. (Más que todo para adornar el personaje jeje.)

Y como siempre repito: "gracias por dejar sus reviews y seguir mi historia, es un placer hacerlo" (¡Y sigan dejando! XDDD)

---------------------

**Capitulo o3. Lindos momentos.**

**Parte o1.** Apego de amor.

Las cortinas de ceda, teñidas de celeste, el color del cielo, el del alma, bailaban con un tenue soplido del viento en aquella habitación. La pareja de novios dormían en su cama, abrigados con cobijas rosa.

Los tempraneros rayos de sol penetraron la ventana impactando en la cara de la linda novia, que bajo la incomodidad se despertó sonriendo. Pudo ver a su lado a su esposo, este tenía el cabello suelto y los labios entreabiertos, durmiendo como un lindo niño; ella sonrió y le lanzó su desnudo brazo, cubriendo así el atlético y bien cuidado cuerpo de su novio.

-¿…Winry…?- Pregunta el muchacho dándose la vuelta, aún con sueño.

-Edo…- Dice ella sonrojada, totalmente enamorada del rostro de su esposo.

-¿Tu me amas no?- Pregunta él sonriendo. –Yo te amo mucho…- Dice cerrando los ojos aún con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y es cuando siente que los labios húmedos de su esposa lo besan con pasión y gran ternura. Ed habré sus ojos que brillaban como dos piezas de oro y se le lanza a Winry con cuidado.

Ed, que yacía sin camisa, sentía que al hacer fricción con la piel de su novia, gran calor y confianza se traspasaba. No podía parar de darle besos en los labios a ella, pero luego, delicadamente se deslizó al cuello, y al hacer esto, ella suspiro de placer.

Winry puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Edward, tomando el largo cabello con fuerza, y comenzó a revolcarlo y jugar con él. Mientras con los ojos cerrados sentía como Ed la tocaba, despertando gran placer en todo su cuerpo.

De un pronto siente cuando sus cuerpos se unen en uno solo, y siente un placer que simplemente no se puede describir, Ed sube, y pone su nariz en contacto con la de ella, mientras su dorado cabello caía delicadamente como lirios de oro en el rostro de Winry.

-Edo…- Gime tiernamente ella…-… Te amo…-

Siguieron así, bailando en un dulce ritmo hasta que terminaron.

Ed se acostó nuevamente en el lado de la cama que le correspondía y Winry, sonriendo, se da la vuelta y queda cara a cara con su esposo, el cual también sonreía; luego, se abrazan.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos diciéndose lindas cosas el uno al otro, hasta que Winry decidió sacar un álbum viejo de fotos, simplemente para recordar buenos tiempos. Al sacarlo, Winry se sienta en el borde de la cama con Ed que le pasa un brazo por los hombros abrazándola.

-¡Mira eso!- Exclama Ed al ver una foto de cuando tenía diecisiete años. –Jaja, me veía ridículo con esa trenza.-

-Jaja, ¡claro que no, te veías lindo, como siempre.- Dice ella sonriendo, luego le besa la mejilla, y cambia de página.

-¡Oh, no sabía que teníamos una foto así!- Dice Ed lleno de alegría. La foto era de hace 10 años, cuando él y Winry tenían solo diecisiete años, y estaban empezando a salir; en la imagen estaban él y Winry tomados de la mano, en un restaurante en Central. -¿El que tomó esta foto fue Alphonse no?-

-Sí… creo que así fue…- Dice ella poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensando.

-Mi hermano anda perdido, ya hace tres semanas que no recibo ni aunque sea una postal de él… y para peores es que creo que en este mes hacía el examen de Alquimista Estatal, espero que le haya ido bien…- Dice Ed un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo amor, de seguro le ha ido bien, y de las cartas ya sabes lo difícil es recibir una carta acá en Rinzembul; mandarla es otro embrollo del cual ni quiero hablar.-

-Sí, tienes razón…-

-¡Oh Ed, mira esta foto, ¿no es linda?- Pregunta ella exaltada; la foto era de aproximadamente 9 años, cuando tenían dieciocho años cada uno, era el día de su boda. En la imagen Ed vestía con un traje entero de color negro, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado; (pero no en trenza) Ed estaba junto a Alphonse que vestía parecido, solo que el color de sus prendas era de tonos azules; los dos se veían muy felices.-Jaja, salieron bien…- Dice ella pasando de página.- ¡Oh Ed, mira esta foto, somos yo y tu padre en la habitación antes de ir a la Iglesia en Central!… lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer…-

…

…

…

…

…

…

---------------------

**Parte o2.** La boda Elric-Rockbell…

_(Como se habrán dado cuenta no tengo imaginación XD)_

(Todo se pone en blanco y negro… una calle fría, con la calzada húmeda, una tenue neblina bailaba con el viento, la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con la misma claridad que aquel vestido… el vestido que llevaba la jovencita de cabello dorado…)

-¡Oh vamos AnnaLe, apresúrate!- Le dice un señor de barba y cabello rubio que permanecía amarrado en una cola blanca, al igual que su traje formal; la chica terminaba de cocer el blanco vestido de Luna diseñado por un intelectual de Central; al parecer la novia había rasgado un poco el vestido con sus tacones.

-Lo intento señor Hohenheim, nunca antes había cocido…- Dice un poco molesta la chica.

-Es verdad señor, AnnaLe solo esta haciendo un favor, ella no tiene porque hacer esto, lo hace porque quiere ayudar…- Defiende la novia que yacía de pie en un banco de madera.

-Sí… tienen razón… perdónenme… es que estoy un poco alterado, no todos los días tu hijo se casa.- Dice el señor quitando un cabello dorado de su rostro con la mano.

-No es para preocuparse… todo va a salir bien.- Dice AnnaLe.

-Eso espero…- Dicen en eco Hohenheim y Winry al mismo tiempo, seguido de un suspiro…

-Bueno, el punto es que quiero que termines rápido, pronto Winry y yo tendremos que ir a la Iglesia.- Dice el señor cruzando los brazos y recostándose en un muro.

Las dos chicas suspiran.

---------------------

(En la Iglesia una hora antes del compromiso…)

-Oye Al, ¿no crees que papá y Winry están tardando un poco?- Le pregunta Ed a su hermano menor.

-Pues no sé, nunca antes había estado en un matrimonio…-

-Ya esta comenzando a venir la gente y ellos aún no llegan.-

En ese momento entro una chica de cabello ondulado por la puerta de la Iglesia, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y una cámara fotográfica guindando del hombro, ella se quedo viendo a Edward y Alphonse totalmente sorprendida; sus ojos empezaron a brillar y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¡¿Ustedes son Edward y Alphonse Elric, no?- Pregunto llena de energía la chica.

-Am… pues así nos dicen jeje.- Responde Ed sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-¡Oh, ¿les puedo tomar una foto, ¿puedo, puedo?- Pregunta la chica dando brincos.

-Pues sí, no hay problema… jeje.- Responde Al.

La chica da unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras Ed y Al se empiezan a acomodar para la fotografía. Luego empieza a tomar gran cantidad de fotos, tantas que dejo a los chicos viendo bolitas de colores XD

-¡Muchas gracias Ed y Alphonse-Kun!- Dice la chica. –Vengo desde Aerugo solo para ver como te casas Ed-kun, jeje- Dice la chica sonrojándose. –Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, (Sakura Kinomoto, ángel de ira.) y es un honor conocerlos a los dos.- Al terminar, hace una reverencia y va adentro, junto a los demás invitados.

-¿Simpática ella, no?- Dice Al sonriendo un poco abrumado.

-Jeje, sí…-

-Nii-san, mira… ahí viene el auto de papá- Le dice Al señalando a un auto negro de carácter antiguo que se acercaba con velocidad media.

-No… ese es el auto del coronel…- Al decir esto, la cara de Edward se alarga y se llena de depresión.-

Al lo mira su hermano con compasión, mientras sonríe.

Del auto se bajaron gran cantidad de personas, más de las que Ed creía capaz de que cupieran; salieron el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, Jean Havoc, Rain Fuery, Farman, Sreda, Riza Hawkeye, el coronel Mustang y una chica bastante linda, la cual Ed ni Al conocían de ningún lado; ella llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabellera rubia amarrada de forma moderna.

Cuando todos se acercaron saludaron a Ed y a su hermano y entraron de inmediato, todos se sentaron del lado del novio, menos Roy, que sería uno de los padrinos de Ed.

Antes de que Riza entrara, Ed la tomó del brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Y esa chica, ¿Quién es?-

-Jaja, ella es la prima segunda del coronel Mustang, es muy graciosa. Ella será una de las madrinas que Winry tendrá, junto a Sciezka, a mí y a otra chica que aún no se presenta.-

-Ya veo, ¿y como se llama?-

-Tiene un nombre un tanto singular… jeje por alguna coincidencia extraña su nombre es también Winry. (RockbellWinry)- Dice Riza soltando una risa.

-¿¡Se llama Winry?-

-Ajá…- Dice ella, y de una vez por todas entra.

Y así fueron llegando gran cantidad de invitados, que fueron repartidos así:

Winry tendría de madrinas a: Sciezka, a Riza Hawkeye, a Winry (RockbellWinry), y a AnnaLe (AnnaLe). Del lado de sus bancas estaban situados: Glacier Hughes, Paninya, su abuela Pinako, y otras personas más.

Ed tenía de padrinos a: Alphonse, su hermano, a Roy Mustang, a Alex Louis Armstrong… y prefirió dejar el otro lugar vacío, en honor a un amigo que era casi como un padre para él, al coronel Lieutenant, Maes Hughes… que murió hacía ya casi tres años.

De su lado estaban: su "segunda madre" y sensei, Izumi, junto a su esposo Sig, también estaban ya todos los mencionados integrantes de la Milicia, (Jean Havoc, Farman…etc.) con la integración de Maria Ross, y Denny Bloch. También estaba Roze, y otros personajes que no veía desde hacía años como la enfermera Clara-San (también conocida como la Ladrona Psiren) también había una chica muy singular, de cabello largo, peinado hacía un lado, sonreía y daba vibras de mucha felicidad, su nombre era Akiko. (AkikoSamaN) Ella desde niña jugaba con Ed, Al y Win pero el tiempo los distancio un poco…

-Ya llegaron todos, solo faltan Winry, mi padre y la madrina AnnaLe.- Menciono Ed a sus padrinos. –Pueden esperar por allá, mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos para ver si lo vemos venir…-

Ed y Al esperaron con mucha paciencia hasta que se presento el sacerdote, y les digo que si en cinco minutos no se presentaban tendrían que empezar… Ed se llenó de mucha preocupación al saber esto, pero no podía hacer nada. Todo lo dejo en manos de su padre…

Fue al altar junto a sus padrinos, los cuatro se localizaron al lado derecho del altar, en dirección a las filas de personas del novio.

Las madrinas lanzaban miradas de preocupación, al igual que las personas del lado izquierdo del monasterio.

-Muy bien…-Dijo con una voz ronca el sacerdote por medio de un micrófono. –Hoy estamos juntos para celebrar la unión de dos personas, dos jóvenes que han compartido su vida juntos, desde la infancia fueron mejores amigos y hoy… se unirán por medio de un acto, para estar juntos de por vida. El novio, Edward Elric y la señorita Winry Rockbell…-

Un piano complejo, empezó a tocar la típica canción de bodas, y de la entrada una chica de unos ocho años, vestida con un vestidito rosa con lazos blancos, entro lanzando pétalos de rosa de colores pastel. Elysia Hughes, hija de la viuda Glacier Hughes y el difunto Maes Hughes…

Cuando Elysia llegó al altar, todas las personas se quedaron viendo a la entrada… preocupados… más de una persona soltó un: "oh" o hasta se pusieron a llorar…

Entraban una linda chica de vestido blanco Lunar, como era conocido en Central y un señor de mirada calida, cabello largo y una tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Todos en el altar sonrieron, al igual que la novia…

La faltante madrina entro con velocidad, al igual que dos viejas amigas de Winry de infancia: YankeelandiA (YakeelandiA) y Kamira. (Kamira-elric). Ellas se sentaron de inmediato, sin decir una palabra, solo sonreían.

Luego de esta presentación, y de que Hohenheim y Winry llegarán al altar, Ed tomo con dulzura el brazo de su prometida, y los dos erguidamente se pusieron frente al sacerdote que les sonrió y continúo con la ceremonia…

**---------------------**

**_TT me disculpo! Intenté hacer este capitulo miles de veces pero nunca salía bien, este fue el que quedo mejor (solo piensen la clase de porquería que eran los demás) espero que les halla por lo menos gustado un poquito… ya que admito que no es un capitulo del cual este orgulloso… en el otro, JURO, solemnemente, que será más de su agrado…_**

**En el próximo captulo:**

**1.** Alphonse llega a la casa de Ed y Winry.

**2.** Al le enseña algo de alquimia al pequeño Ed.

**3.** Ed y Alphonse luchan, solo por diversión… pero un extraño los ve, y los reta a una pelea… ¿quien podrá ser?


	4. Nuevas, pero no felices visitas

Nacido… ¿por nada a cambio

**Nacido… ¿por nada a cambio?**

**Por: Shigeru-kun**

**--**

**Aclaraciones****: **

Antes que nada, tengo que pedirles una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que me pidieron avanzar la historia y no les contesté siquiera, también agradecerles por el apoyo y la motivación para seguir con ella… de verdad que todos los reviews los leo con mucho cariño, gracias…

También le pido grandes disculpas a YankeelandiA, pensé que era una chica… y era un chico… xD

Con respecto a al capítulo anterior, pido disculpas por el Lemon tan barato que tuvieron que leer; pero lo repito: era mi primer intento, era obvio que iba a ser malo. Y también por la aburrida parte del matrimonio…

Respecto a este capítulo es mucho mas action/adventure que otra cosa… el personaje principal será Al, Edward solo se mencionará; también un grupo de personajes originales… espero que les guste.

PD: Hace como un año que no escribo, así que no esperen un capitulo excelente, al menos consideren esto y no me traten mal.

:D

--

_**Opening 4.FMA**_

_**Rewrite**_

_Kishinda omoi wo hakidashitai no wa_

_Sonzai no shumei ga hoka ni nai kara_

_Tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_Songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo_

_Yuganda zanzou wo kenshisaritai no wa_

_Jibun no genkai wo soko ni miru kara_

_Jiishinkikajou na boku no mado ni wa_

_Kyonen no CALENDAR hizuke ga nai yo_

_Kenshite REWRITE shite_

_Kuderanaichou gensou_

_Wasurerareru sonzaikan wo_

_Kishikaise REWRITE te_

_Imi no nai souzoumomo_

_Kivi wo nasu gendouryoku_

_Zenshizenrei wo kure yo_

_Kure yo…_

_(Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.)_

**--**

**Capitulo o4. Nuevas, pero no felices visitas**

**Parte o1.**

El tren bajaba su velocidad, al igual que la potencia del viento en la cara de aquel muchacho de cabello rubio;

Y nuevamente, Alphonse Elric estaba en su hogar, todo era como lo recordaba, al bajar de aquella locomotora, una sonrisa se dibujo a su rostro, las enormes planicies pintadas de verde hacían recordar los momentos más alegres de su vida, su infancia.

--

-Papá, el carro que me diste se me rompió.- Comentó con tristeza un inocente niño, vestía con overoles de mezclilla y sandalias. El niño jalaba de los pantalones a su padre que leía un artículo del periódico.

-¿Se te rompió el carrito que construimos, Ed?- Preguntó su padre cariñosamente, tomando con una mano una de las mejillas rosa del niñito.

-Sí…- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Tráelo, yo te lo arreglo, te lo dejo como nuevo.-

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño, mientras sus húmedos ojitos dorados brillaban.

-Claro.

El niñito se fue corriendo atravesando la sala, en busca de su carrito de madera. Su padre sonreía.

-¡Acá está, papá!- Gritó el niño desde el otro lado de la casa, luego, se vio cuando a toda prisa entró nuevamente en la sala. – Se le rompió una llanta, y no se puede poner de nuevo…- Dijo cabizbajo.

-Dámelo, y dame la llanta también.

Su hijo obedeció.

-Presta atención Ed.- Edward se levanta de la silla, y puso el carrito y la llanta en el piso de madera, luego dio un aplauso con fuerza y casi inmediatamente posó sus dos manos en el suelo; al hacer este procedimiento, el carrito emanó una enorme luz azul que cegó al niño por unos segundos.

Cuando el pequeño Ed abrió los ojos nuevamente, pudo ver a su padre, muy sonriente que jugaba con el carrito, ya arreglado.

-¡wow, papi eres genial!- Dijo lanzándose a su padre y tomando el juguete. – ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Utilicé alquimia.- Dijo Edward levantándose. – Es una ciencia muy avanzada, no creo que te interese.

-Si me ayuda a arreglar juguetes, sí me interesa.- Respondió ignorantemente el niño.

-Jaja, no solo sirve para arreglar juguetes, la alquimia tiene diversos usos, pero tu madre no quiere que te enseñe de que se trata hasta que seas un poco mayor.

Al niño se le bajaron un poco los ánimos, bajó la cabeza y se quedo viendo su juguetito. Su padre, Edward se agachó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Ed… yo a tu edad era igual que tú, quería conocer la alquimia, pero al intentarla, conocerla y practicarla, sufrí una perdida enorme… cuando seas mayor yo te la contaré todo, ahora, solo quiero que confíes en mi, espera a ser un poco mayor… no tardará nada, el tiempo vuela.- Al decir esto Edward se levantó nuevamente. – Tu madre está visitando a la tía Pinako, ¿me quieres ayudar a preparar un delicioso almuerzo?- Propuso, cambiando de tema con rapidez.

Su hijo levantó la cabeza, esta vez, sonriendo.

--

El muchacho caminaba, con cierta nostalgia y esfuerzo, parecía bastante feliz… caminaba por un pequeño camino de tierra, hecho por las carretas que pasaban diariamente; caminaba hacia el norte, se dirigía a la casa de su hermano mayor.

Una vez fuera del pequeño pueblito, en las desoladas y hermosas praderas, Alphonse, soltó un largo suspiro, y dejó su maleta de cuero a un lado de si, luego, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña liga negra de tela, y con ayuda de sus dos manos se amarró con fuerza el cabello en una larga cola dorada que caía ondeando.

De repente sintió algo extraño a su alrededor; se detuvo un momento, y analizó con la mirada su alrededor… De repente, materializados por el aire mismo, dos figuras bastante imponentes y amenazantes yacían a su izquierda, inmóviles.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Alphonse, un tanto consternado. Al mirarlos a la cara, sintió un escalofrió que bailó por su espalda, sin lugar a duda, eran un par extravagante. El primero era un tipo alto y gordo, sin cabello, piel morena, y ojos y expresión fría y seria. Tenía un parche negro en su ojo derecho, y una notoria cicatriz café, que se deslizaba desde un poco más arriba de su ceja derecha, hasta su mejilla; este, podía ser del tamaño de Al multiplicado por dos. El otro era un viejo, quizá aparentaba más años de los que tenía; tenía una figura encorvado, y una maldosa sonrisa pintada en sus dientes amarillos, tenía el cabello plateado y peinado para atrás, y vestia con una gabacha de laboratorio.

-Tú no sabes quienes somos nosotros, pero nosotros si sabemos quién eres tú…

Hagane no Renkinjitsushi.- Dijo aún sonriendo, el encorvado señor de gabacha.

-…Es una ironía, pero me están confundiendo con otra persona.- Dijo sarcástico Al; él sabía que hablaban de su hermano, pero no por eso se sintió más cómodo, conocía a Ed, y sabía que era imposible que él tuviera algún tipo de relación con personas tan extrañas.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Rugió furioso, nuevamente el señor de gabacha.

-Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero en verdad tengo un poco de prisa… tengo que irme.- A Al, no le gustó como reaccionó su receptor, y para evitar cualquier problema o malentendido, prefirió lanzar una escusa para irse.

-Basta de rodeos, no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación chiquillo engreído… Dime donde está.-

-Señor… de verdad no sé de qué me está hablando, yo solo…- De repente, el inmenso acompañante del científico (o al menos eso parecía) se movió rápidamente, y sujetó con fuerza el cuello de Al, levantándolo como si fuera de papel.

-Estoy harto de oírte Hagane… no me gustan las mentiras, yo solo quiero lo que nos pertenece, es todo… solo te estoy pidiendo que me lo entregues, no tiene porque haber este tipo de confrontaciones.- Dijo el científico mientras caminaba en torno a su gigantesco compañero.

Alphonse, casi sin aire, se sujetaba del grueso puño con las dos manos, intentando de tocar el suelo con sus pies… no podía hablar, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar localizar a alguien con la mirada, pero no, no había nadie en aquella verde pradera. A continuación juntó sus dos manos, que se cargaron de una brillante luz azul, que luego colocó en la cara del gigante; una pequeña, pero eficiente explosión, fue capaz de dejar a su enemigo fuera de combate, y lo dejó caer al pasto.

-…Miren, no sé de qué demonios me están hablando, pero les digo que no sé nada.-

El inmenso hombre se sobaba la cara, gruñendo de furia, aunque en un silencio inquietante, mientras su acompañante, miraba perplejo al alquimista.

-Amano.- Dijo refiriéndose al gigante, dijo el doctor. –Este no debe ser el Hagane no Renkinjitsushi, este debe ser su al parecer, no fallecido hermano…-

…-"¿Fallecido?"-

-… Alphonse Elric.- El viejo carcajeó. – Es hora de irnos, al parecer sentimos la presencia del Elric equivocado, apresurémonos.-

-¡Esperen!-

A una velocidad impresionante, el viejo sacó de su gabacha un tubo de ensayo, con una mezcla verde adentro, que lanzó al suelo, envolviendo el aire de una enorme y densa nube, que dejó ciego a Alphonse, aunque por muy pocos segundos, pero aún así suficientes para que ninguno de los dos misteriosos personajes estuvieran en los alrededores.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamó Al sorprendido. –Edward y Winry están en peligro… tengo que advertirles sobre esto lo más pronto posible.-

Una vez más juntó sus manos de golpe, aunque esta vez la luz azul no emanó solo de sus manos, su cuerpo entero brillaba, hasta que se materializó una armadura espectacular del mismo color.

El caballero de hierro, comenzó a correr de una manera impresionante hacía el Norte, donde sabía que iba a encontrar a su hermano.

… _Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo**:

Dos misteriosos hombres vistan la casa de Ed, reclamando la cosa más preciada para él… Ed, con la ayuda de su hermano, hacen frente a la amenaza… ¿serán capaces de defender ese tesoro? ¿Será verdad que todo lo bueno en esta vida es dado sin nada a cambio?...


End file.
